


Keeping Love

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [13]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Saving Love; Sonny and Will seemed to be in a good place but everything changes with new arrivals and new challenges. Sonix has a new owner that befriends the power couple but has a secret connection to the town. New challenges present all around for Will and Sonny. After saving their love will their new start be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

Will walked out of the bedroom fresh from a shower smiling when he saw his husband walk through the door. He slowly made his way over to the other man hating how clingy he had gotten in the past few weeks. Their first time together had started something new for them making the blonde feel like he had when their relationship first started out. He didn't know what had happened but somehow he had become clingy always wanted to be near Sonny or be touching him. His grandmother Marlena had helped the best she could explaining that it was subconscious and would take time like everything else.

"Hey," Sonny greeted a hum in his voice not minding the way his husband had started to cling to him because it wasn't too bad and the blonde had been trying to calm down.

"Hey," the blonde whispered trying not to blush at the way his husband looked at him with understanding in his eyes.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Sonny asked remembering that there was a new owner of Sonix magazine.

"Yeah I do," the blonde groaned afraid, "We have a new owner and I guess rumors have her as being crazy."

"Not all rumors are true," the brunette warned a frown on his face concerned but also not wanting to be one to jump to conclusions though he was still upset at the way the old owner and Zoe Browning had made Will take off his ring.

Will gave his husband a look silently telling him to trust him because he already planned to talk to the new owner and tell her he had new terms for his contract. The brunette let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist pulling him into a kiss. Blue eyes closed in pleasure as he moved his hands to tangle into dark locks. When their marriage had crumbled under everything he had thought he lost everything but he had been proven wrong and despite still having many issues he also knew that all the hard work was worth it.

~Keeping Love~

Will twisted his hands nervous for his private meeting with Lila Wayne because at the group meeting she had seemed to be eccentric and wild but also laid back. He was use to working with a hard ass as a boss so he wondered if she would go crazy if he told her his new terms for working at Sonix. A young girl who looked to be a little younger than him let him into the office a smirk on her face and blue eyes smiling as dark hair was covered by a beanie.

"Will Horton," was the greeting he received.

"Yes," he answered taking his new boss in.

Lila was a beautiful woman and if he was not married, gay and committed he would probably go for her in an instance. She had brown locks that fell past her shoulders in waves and a black beanie covered her head. She had dark eyes that seemed to be smiling if that was at all possible and in a way she reminded him of his husband though she seemed to be just slightly shorter than him at only five feet and five inches.

"Sit down or stand which ever you prefer," Lila told the man in front of her seeing the nervousness on his face.

"I don't know if you will be as polite once you hear what I have to say," Will started waiting for her reaction seeing her pause and tilt her head in curiosity.

"Continue," she ordered waving her hand.

"When I came back from Los Angeles the old owner and Zoe Browning had a meeting with me and told me the only way to work on the story was if I hid the fact that I was gay and married with a kid. The story was on Paul Narita and while I understand that my cheating was my fault it felt like I was forced into it by having to lie. I refuse to go through that again and if that loses me my job then so be it," Will said feeling brave but nervous as well.

Lila took a minute to process what she had been told and honestly admired that the man had been so determined and brave in talking to her like that. She had moved to this small town and bought the company because she wanted a new start away from memories of her deceased husband and the life that Stefano DiMera had taken. She looked at the man sitting before her and sighed hating that he had even been put into that position.

"I can tell you that unlike your old boss I respect marriage and I sure as hell don't blackmail someone into a story," Lila told him telling it like it was.

"Oh okay," Will sighed.

"Will I might be a bitch but I'm not unreasonable. Now I am still settling in so I don't have any ideas for a story. I will give you the choice to choose your next story so come back to me in a few days with some ideas," Lila ordered frowning as her phone rang, "I have to take this so I hope you have a good day."

Will smiled at her and walked out of the room sensing something about her he just liked. The look on her face when she learned of what he had been practically been forced to do just to work told him that she wasn't the kind of person to do that. He didn't know if it was her resemblance to his husband or his instincts but he felt like he could trust her and that maybe she could be a good friend. Suddenly an idea for a story clicked in his head and he hurried off to research before bringing it up to his boss hoping she would like it.

~Keeping Love~

Thea watched her best friend softly close the bedroom door that led to her daughter Sophie's room and turn to look at her. The young girl of twenty honestly didn't know how her best friend at the age of twenty five was able to accomplish so much and still seem so strong in life despite what she had been through. She was the mother of a four year old little girl and to top it off she had not only lost her husband but also owned a new company.

"Are you okay?" she asked her dark blue eyes concerned.

"I wish you would stop asking that," Lila told her sighing as she rubbed a hand over her face.

"Lila you lost the man you loved because of that psycho Stefano DiMera. He was my brother and it has been a year since he has died. You deserve to be happy Lila not just going about the motions," Thea pleaded stepping towards her.

"I'm not just going about the motions. Sophie is the only thing that keeps me going Thea and I miss Oliver every day of my life and I probably always will but when I do start over I have to be sure that I'm ready. Besides I kind of like this new company and I like that Will Horton he was blunt," Lila told her dear friend and sister in law trying to change the subject.

Lila could tell from Thea's raised eyebrow that she wasn't buying that she was completely okay and the brunette didn't blame the younger girl. Lila's life had been hell and she fought her way through the foster care system to graduate at sixteen and struggle through college only to fall in love with the rich Oliver Deardon. Oliver had hated his money though and considering he had lost both his parents already he was in control of his life. Lila had doubted that he truly loved her but then he kept pushing until finally she realized she had fallen for him. His sudden death in a car crash had destroyed her but it was only her little girl Sophie that kept her going. She turned to look at her daughters closed bedroom door and sighed hoping that moving to the small town of Salem, Illinois was a good choice because they deserved a fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lila – Adelaide Kane**

**Two**

Sonny smiled at his husband seeing the relief in his eyes as he talked about his new boss and the idea he had for a story. He was happy to hear that the new owner was willing to agree to Will's new terms and from the research his husband showed him about the woman she seemed like a good and smart woman. Appearances weren't everything but the blonde had explained that he had this gut instinct he could trust her so Sonny was just letting it be for now. The picture of the woman sent something off in his brain for some reason though it wasn't a warning more of the fact that she looked kind of like the female version of him. Shaking his head he looked back up at his husband and smiled at his sheepish look.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Will asked wanting his opinion.

"I think it is but you still have to run it by her and get her permission," Sonny reassured but he also wanted to make sure his husband understood that just maybe the new owner wouldn't want this story to go through.

"I know and I'm sure I can come up with another idea but this is just the one that popped into my mind," the blonde told him letting his husband know he had gotten the message.

"So my mom and your dad want to talk to us," Sonny said changing the subject as he looked over at his husband from across the table in the corner of the club.

"That means they are finally going to tell us about them being together finally," Will told the brunette wondering how his husband felt.

"I know and as much as I want my parents together I also know that my dad cheating and refusing to work on the marriage hurt my mom. I just want her happy though it's going to be weird so forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy over it," Sonny stated making sure his husband understood it wasn't the fact that his mom was happy with someone else more the situation.

"Trust me as happy as I am that my dad is finally happy I am also freaked out by all of this," Will said shaking his head.

Will understood that Sonny wasn't really judging the fact that Adrienne and Lucas had gotten together while she was still married, especially since Justin had cheated on her first and refused to return to Salem to work on things. The problem Sonny had was that he only had memories of a good childhood filled with love where even if his parents fought they worked things out while Will had memories of both his parents going to different people at the snap of a finger. It was going to take longer for Sonny to process everything but at least he wasn't completely against it.

"I feel like the kid that wants his parents to work things out and be happy together even though I know that probably won't happen," Sonny whispered looking down at his hands.

"Sonny just because we are so in love and were able to get past the cheating doesn't mean that everyone is like that," Will told him trying to tread carefully.

"Will we were able to make our marriage work because not only did we still love each other with everything we had but we were also willing to work on it. I know that my dad basically put the final nail in the coffin of his marriage by refusing to do that just like I know that Lucas makes my mom happy. I want her to be happy and I want your dad to be happy it just going to take a little time to wrap my head around it. Also there is the fact that if things work out we will not only be husbands but stepbrothers as well," Sonny said giving him an annoyed look.

"That may be true but we loved each other first and were married first," the blonde said with a laugh taking his husband's hand in his, "Also John Black and Hope Brady were married at one point and later on Belle Black and Shawn Douglas Brady married and had a daughter together."

"Point taken though thanks for reminding me what a cluster fuck this town is," Sonny told him laughing as well.

The couple laughed as they realized how this town was and were at least reassured in the sense that their parents waited to get together until after their sons had been married to each other. Sonny saw Paul walk in with John and saw the nervous look in his eyes. The couple had become friends with Paul more so Sonny than Will but it was still hard. It helped that Paul had made it clear that despite loving Sonny he also wasn't going to try and interfere with their relationship and had even started dating again though with no luck. Sonny stood up knowing he had to get back to work and leaned down kissing his husband softly but surely to reassure both of them that Paul being in town did not mean anything.

~Keeping Love~

Lila walked into the club needing coffee and had heard that this was the place to get it. She lived off of caffeine so much that Oliver used to joke about it. The thought of her husband made her place her hand to the necklace she wore that held his ring and sigh wishing he was here with her but knowing that it was an impossible wish. She walked up to the counter and when the man turned to face her she had to pause for a minute because his eyes were like looking into a mirror almost.

"You're Lila Wayne," the man said smiling at her.

"Yes," she stated trying not to laugh and wondering how he knew her.

"Sorry my husband works for you," the man apologized leaning against the counter.

"Will Horton?" she guessed remembering the man had a husband that owned a business.

"Yeah he told me about how much he liked you," the man revealed looking at her curiously.

"He likes me from only one meeting? Damn I must have made a better impression than I thought. Sorry but what's your name again?" Lila asked not really remembering since she didn't have time to memorize all the gossip and who's who in Salem.

"Sonny Kiriakis," he told her holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Lila said taking his hand.

Lila let go of his hand feeling a familiarity with him that she couldn't explain. She liked him well enough and he didn't seem to be one of those judgmental types of people but she couldn't understand why every time she looked at him she saw her own eyes looking back at her. She shook her head thinking maybe she was just imagining things and was grateful when he placed coffee in front of her.

Sonny watched the new owner of Sonix walk out the door and frowned wondering why the hell he looked into her chocolate eyes and saw his own. It was impossible especially since the twin he was suppose to have actually died in order to save his life as well as his mother's but he just couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. He thought that maybe it was his mind trying to come up with some fantasy in order to deal with everything that had happened but it couldn't be since he and Will had pretty much worked things out for the most part. He was thankful when T came in papers for the club so that he could distract himself momentarily from the mysterious that was Lila Wayne.


End file.
